fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisanna vs. Juvia
|affiliation2 = |magic1 = Take-Over: Animal Soul |magic2 = Water Magic |imagegallerysize = 310px |imagegallery = Lisanna vs. Juvia/Image Gallery }} Lisanna vs. Juvia is the rivalry between fellow Fairy Tail Mages Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockser. About Lisanna and Juvia Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, former an S-Class Mage of the Guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Rivalry The 'rivalry' between these two started after Lisanna decided to partner herself with Juvia for the S-Class Exam, stating that she got along well with Edolas Juvia, and that the Earthland version of Juvia was quite cute. Juvia was momentarily moved, but she quickly adapted a suspicious air, thinking that Lisanna might be after Gray Fullbuster and considered her a rival, although Lisanna remains clueless about Juvia's apparent wariness over their so-called 'rivalry'. After they returned from Tenrou Island, Lyon fell in love with Juvia at first glance. Juvia was then utterly confused and began to imagine a bizarre 'love web' where the image of Lisanna with an arrow pointed at Gray was depicted, which hinted that Juvia still believed Lisanna to like Gray romantically. Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Lisanna vs. Juvia